Evil Ming beraksi!
by Cho Sungkyu
Summary: Kyuhyun di rape Umin? OMOOO! Dunia sudah mulai kiamat! Bagaimana Kyuhyun menghadapinya?/Bad Summary/Sequel of Because of Video Kyunnie/Oneshoot, YAOI, NC-17!/SungKyu/DLDR/RnR please!


**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**Rate : (M)esum**

**Genre : Romance and little bit a Humor**

**Cast : KyuMin or SungKyu? *senyum2byuntae***

**Summary : Kyuhyun di raped Umin!? OMOOO! Dunia sudah mulai kiamat! Bagaimana Kyuhyun menghadapinya?/Bad Summary/Sequel of Because of Video Kyunnie/Oneshoot, YAOI, NC-17!/KyuMin or SungKyu?/RnR please!**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE, ABAL, PENUH KENISTAAN, ALUR KECEPETAN, NC-17, HUMOR GAGAL, TYPO DE EL EL…NO EDIT!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO SILENT READER!**

**Peringatan keras! No flame!**

**Kalo masih ada yang nge-flame berarti tuh orang matanya udah buta ga bisa ngelihat tulisan setebel ini kekekekeke #KetawaIblisAlaKyu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cho Sungkyu**

Menghela nafas.

Itu sudah menjadi pekerjaan rutin untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun sejak seminggu ini, bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah satu minggu tidak memulangkan little cho pada 'sarang'nya. Kenapa bisa sampai seperti itu? Saya akan menceritakan kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

**FLASHBACK.**

Kyuhyun tersenyum iblis saat melihat sebuah video yang menurutnya sangat 'laknat' itu, bagaimana tidak? Gara-gara video itu ia hampir kehilangan harga dirinya sebagai seme tertampan abad kini(?). Dengan segala kelaknatan yang ada Sungmin akhir-akhir ini lebih tepatnya karena menonton video itu berubah menjadi sosok -yang menurut Kyuhyun- tak cocok dengan wajah aegyo-nya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sangat kesal.

Tadi saat latihan selesai, ia memang berniat meminjam laptop Sungmin karena laptopnya sedang ia changer, sebenarnya tak ada niatannya untuk membuka sebuah folder yang menurutnya sangat 'aneh' dan BINGO!

Benar, dugaannya benar. Ia melihat video itu lagi. Dan yang membuatnya kesal ternyata Sungmin tidak menghapus video itu.

Kyuhyun langsung menekan tombol Shift+Delete dan data itu terhapus sampai sebuah teriakan mengejutkan Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin shock karena melihat Kyuhyun menghapus video yang sudah susah-susah ia selamatkan. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan!" teriak Sungmin kesal sambil merampas laptopnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Seharusnya kan ia yang marah pikir Kyuhyun malas.

**END FLASHBACK.**

Kyuhyun tahu itu salahnya, tetapi ia hanya tak ingin Sungmin bersikap aneh lagi padanya. Dan memang sudah seminggu ini Sungmin tak bersikap aneh sebagai gantinya, Sungmin malah mendiaminya dan yang lebih parah, tak ada rumah untuk little Cho yang menunduk dengan lemas itu.

Saat ini Sungmin sedang siaran Sukira, beberapa hari ini namjachingu Kyuhyun itu memang sedikit sibuk sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri malah jarang mendapat jadwal, meski itu disyukuri oleh namja pecinta game itu tetapi, tetap saja liburannya akan hampa jika tak ada Sungmin yang menemani.

Beberapa hari ini Kyuhun mencoba memikirkan cara agar Sungmin memaafkannya tetapi yang muncul adalah bagaimana ia me-rape Sungmin. -_-

Kyuhyun berguling kearah kanan, ia sungguh bosan. Perlahan tangannya mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja nakas disampingnya.

Ia mengernyit saat ada sebuah pesan masuk, Kyuhyun lalu membuka pesan itu.

_From : Changminie _

_To : Kyuhyunie_

_Kyu, bagaimana? Sungmin hyung masih mendiamimu? *senyum2evil*_

Kyuhyun mendengus membacanya. "Dasar, dia pasti ingin mengejekku," Kyuhyun memang sempat curhat pada sahabatnya yang berada di boyband TVXQ itu karena Sungmin yang tak memberikannya 'jatah' begitu lama. Padahal biasanya tiga hari sekali atau jika libur, seminggu penuh ia bisa 'memasuki' BunnyMin-nya itu.

_From : Kyuhyunie_

_To : Changminie_

_Belum -_-_

_Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu! -_-+_

Send!

Tiba-tiba sebuah balasan tiba.

_From : Changminie_

_To :Kyuhyunie_

_Hahahaha…_

_Biarain :p_

_Ya! Aku punya ide Kyu! Kau mau tahu?_

"Cih, paling ide bodohmu lagi, Mi." dengus Kyuhyun yang entah pada siapa. Kyuhyun lagsung membalas pesan Changmin.

_From : Kyuhyunie_

_To : Changminie_

_Cih…-_-+_

_Ide apa?_

Send!

Cukup lama Changmin membalas dan itu membuat Kyuhyun bertambah bosan, ia mulai melakukan ritual mari-berguling-di-kasur lagi dengan malas. Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk lagi, dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyambar ponselnya, ia membacanya sambil menyeringai, dengan cepat ia balas pesan Changmin.

_From :Kyuhyunie_

_To : Changminie_

_Ide kuterima… _

_Terkadang kau pintar juga Min…^^v_

Send!

"Hahahaha…" Kyuhyun tertawa renyah membayangkan wajah kesal Changmin.

"Mari mempersiapkan segalanya~" seru Kyuhyun sambil keluar dari kamar dengan seringai yang sangat menyeramkan.

Bersiap-siaplah, Ming. Serigala sudah terbangun kini…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hari ini sangat melelahkan~" keluh Sungmin sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Kau sudah pulang, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis di wajahnya sambil berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang tergeletak dengan pasrah di sofa.

"Hm." Hanya sebuah gumaman yang menjawab pertanyaan manis Kyuhyun dan itu membuat Kyuhyun cemberut tetapi tiba-tiba otak evilnya mengingat sms dari Changmin membuatnya menyeringai yang tak dilihat oleh Sungmin karena saat ini Sungmin sedang menutup matanya.

Kyuhyun beranjak menuju dapur, Sungmin tidak peduli dengan itu. Mengingat kejadian seminggu lalu, ia masih kesal pada namja tampan itu. Tetapi, Sungmin ingat sesuatu-

Tiba-tiba ia menyeringai sambil berjalan menuju dapur, ia cukup tercengang saat melihat Kyuhyun yang notebene-nya tak pernah ke dapur malah membuat susu coklat di sana, Sungmin tak mempedulikan itu, ia lebih mempedulikan apa yang sedang di racik oleh Kyuhyun, dan TRING!

'Sudah kuduga!' batin Sungmin berteriak senang. Dengan cepat ia kembali ke sofa dan berbaring menunggu Kyuhyun datang.

**Tap Tap Tap.**

"Hyung, kau pasti lelah. Ini ku buatkan susu coklat. Minumlah." ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum polos pada Sungmin yang mendecih dalam hati melihat tampang sok malaikat iblis didepannya.

"Ne." Sungmin mengambil posisi duduk, ia sedang berpikir bagaimana membalas Kyuhyun, perlahan Sungmin mengambil gelas di depannya-

'Kajja hyung! Minum! Minummm!' batin Kyuhyun berteriak heboh.

Sungmin menempelkan bibirnya di bibir gelas tak sampai susu itu menyentuh bibirnya dan tiba-tiba dengan wajah panik ia berteriak-

"YA! Kau mau membunuhku dengan rasa asin ini!" teriak Sungmin membaha di ruangan itu, untungnya member yang lain sedang ada jadwal sampai besok, jadi mereka hanya berdua di dorm.

"Jinjja? Tapi, rasanya aku sudah benar menaruh gula, hyung." elak Kyuhyun, pasalnya ia memang yakin yang ia masukkan itu gula bukan garam. Kyuhyun bahkan merasakannya dulu sebelum di masukkan dulu ke susu coklat itu.

"Kalau begitu kau coba saja!" seru Sungmin kesal, ia mendekati Kyuhyun dan langsung menegakkan itu ke bibir Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sendiri terkejut-

"YA! Hyu-uhuk uhuk." Kyuhyun melotot saat ia menyadari bahwa ia menegak susu coklat itu seteguk, ia menelan ludah takut. Sedangkan Sungmin menyeringai sadis tanpa Kyuhyun sadari.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur dulu." Dengan santai Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang membatu, Kyuhyun jadi teringat sms Changmin tentang rencananya tadi siang.

_From : Changminnie_

_To : Kyuhyunnie_

_Aku punya aphrosidac yang sangat ampuh! Kau bisa menggunakannya agar Sungmin hyung bertekuk lutut padamu, aku akan mengirimkannya sebentar lagi kalau kau mau._

Dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun meng-iya-kan ide Changmin, sekarang ia benar-benar ingin menggubur wajah evil Changmin dalam-dalam ke celana dalam Heebum(?).

**Deg**

Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah saat merasakan tubuhnya mulai panas, jika ia hanya honry itu tak masalah tetapi kini ia bisa merasakan hole-nya sedikit panas dan berkedut. Malu sekali rasanya harus mengakui tetapi kini Kyuhyun benar-benar butuh junior seseorang untuk 'memasuki'nya dan 'memanja'kannya sekarang.

"Ugh~" lenguh Kyuhyun saat tangannya tak sengaja menyengol juniornya sendiri yang sudah mulai menegang, demi kaos kaki Eunhyuk! Kyuhyun benar-benar harus dipuaskan sekarang.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya, ia tahu siapa orang yang bisa membantunya sekarang.

**BRAK**

Kyuhyun mendobrak pintu kamarnya, membuat Sungmin yang sedang berganti baju memandangnya kaget.

"Hyu-uung~… help me~"

**Sungmin Pov.**

**BRAK**

Aku hendak marah saat ada yang sembarangan mendobrak pintu membuatku kaget, dan aku lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri tak jauh dari pintu dengan wajah yang memerah penuh dengan peluh yang menetes dari pelipisnya.

'Sexy.' Batinku saat melihat leher jenjang Kyuhyun yang terekspos penuh dengan keringat dan berkilat.

"Hyu-uung~… help me~"

Aku binggung menatapnya, tetapi sejurus kemudian aku menunduk dan menyeringai agar tak terlihat oleh namjachinguku, ya. Aku sudah tahu, tak lama aku meninggalkannya di ruang tamu tadi obat perangsang itu pasti akan bekerja. Aku mendekatinya yang terlihat penuh nafsu dengan pelan.

Aku mendongkak menatap Kyuhyun yang memang lebih tinggi dariku, aku menggelus pipinya.

"Ada apa, chagi~?" tanyaku sambil mendesah, oke. Aku benar-benar jahat pada namjachinguku, pasalnya aku benar-benar ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Kyuhyun menutup matanya dengan mimik menikmati.

Aku terkekeh pelan saat melihat tatapan protes darinya saat aku menghentikan elusan pada pipinya, aku menarik tangannya dan mendorongnya ke kasurku. Aku perlahan menaiki kasurku dan menindihnya yang menatapku dengan sayu, aku merendahkan tubuhku sampai-sampai junior kami bergesekan membuatnya memejamkan matanya, aku akui ia memang seme yang hebat sejak tadi aku sudah menggodanya tetapi ia hanya memejamkan matanya tanpa mendesah sedikitpun, tetapi apakah ia bisa menahannya kalau aku melakukan ini-

"Aahhhnnn~" desah Kyuhyun sexy saat aku meremas juniornya dengan gemas.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa, Kyu?" godaku sambil menjilat bibirnya seduktif. Aku melihat ia membuka sedikit bibirnya, dengan cepat aku memasukkan lidahku. Ini pertama kalinya aku yang mendominasi permainan, entah kenapa Kyhyun menjadi sangat jinak, biasanya ia akan seperti serigala kelaparan saat bercinta denganku -_-

"Ahhh cpk cpk ahmmm~ ah~ mnhh~" aku semakin ganas melumat bibir bawah dan bibir atasnya. Tanganku tak tinggal diam, aku memperlajari cukup baik saat Kyuhyun yang berada di atasku, jadi aku tahu apa selanjutnya yang harus ku lakukan, aku memelintir nipple Kyuhyun dari luar kaosnya, tetapi tanpa di duga Kyuhyun malah menyingkap kaosnya sampai aku dapat merasakan nipplenya yang menegang dan mencuat, aku melepaskan ciuman panas kami, aku membuka kaos Kyuhyun dengan satu tangan serta tangan yang lain masih memilin nipple Kyuhyun, bibirku mulai menggemut nipple yang satunya.

"Ahhn~ sentuh akhuu mingh~ ohh~ ahh~" desah Kyuhyun membuat juniorku menegang. Aku membuka kaki Kyuhyun dengan lebar dan aku masuk kedalamnya, aku menggesek-gesekkan juniorku membuat Kyuhyun memekik nikmat.

Aku mulai bosan dengan nipple Kyuhyun, aku mendongkak menatap Kyuhyun yang menutup matanya merasakan nikmat saat aku semakin mengesekkan junior kami, aku menatap leher jenjang Kyuhyun yang berkilat, aku baru menyadari kalau Kyuhyun tampak sexy jika di bawahku seperti ini fufufufufu~

"Akh~" erang Kyuhyun saat aku mengigit kecil lehernya, aku mulai mencium daerah di belakang telinga menuju tengkuknya, aku tahu itu adalah daerah sensitive Kyuhyun selain little cho, aku menjilat mulai dari telinganya menuju belakang telinga dan berhenti di tengkuknya, aku menghisap tengkuknya dan menggitnya sampai tercipta kissmark yang berwarna ungu sangat kontras sekali di kulit pucatnya,

"AAHH!" teriak Kyuhyun nikmat saat aku menjilat daerah sekitar pusarnya, aku mulai menurunkan boxer Kyuhyun dengan pelan membuatnya sedikit menggeram frustasi sedangkan aku hanya terkekeh.

"S-Suck it ming." Kyuhyun memandangku dengan nafsu yang terbendung lagi, aku langsung memasukkan juniornya kedalam mulutku membuatnya mendesah tak karuan.

"Mingh~ ah~ ah~ fasterhhh~ ah~ ohhhh~ hmnnhhh~" dengan cepat aku menggerakkan kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku yang sibuk memilin kedua nipple menegang Kyuhyun.

"Hmnnhh~ mnhhh~ nghhh~" lenguhku saat merasakan junior Kyuhyun membengkak di mulutku, dengan cepat aku menambah intesitas kulumanku pada juniornya dan-

Croottt

"AHHH~" teriak Kyuhyun nikmat saat organisme-nya yang pertama, aku mulai membuka seluruh pakaianku dan aku tersentak saat Kyuhyun berbicara dengan dirty talk-nya.

"Ming~ cepat masukan penismu ke holeku~ ahn~ aku sudah tak tahan~" aku menganga mendengarnya, ini benar-benar Kyunnieku?

Kyuhyun menarikku sehingga aku terjatuh menimpanya, ia langsung mencium leherku mesra dan menggesekkan junior kami.

"Ahnn~ kyuhhh~" desahku nikmat saat Kyuhyun menghisap titik sensitifku dengan keras, mau ia seperti sekarang tetap saja sikap semenya masih ada.

"Ming~ jeball~" Kyuhyun menatapku dengan pandangan sayu membuatku meneguk ludah, ia benar-benar sexy dengan dada bidang mengkilap, bibir merah merekah serta kulit pucatnya yang penuh kissmark buatanku. Bukan tampak seperti uke tetapi seperti seme.

"Ka-kau yakin, Kyu?" tanyaku ragu, bagaimanapun aku tak ingin menyakiti namjachinguku seberapa kesal aku padanya aku tetap mencintainya.

Kyuhyun mengganguk mantap membuatku menumpuhkan tubuhku diatas Kyuhyun agar tak menindihnya, aku menjilat sebentar bibir bawahnya tetapi Kyuhyun dengan semagat menggulum bibir atasku membuatku terlena dengan ciumannya.

Aku menghentikan ciuman kami, dan-

**JLEB**

"AAARRRRGGGHHHHHH!" teriak Kyuhyun membaha membuatku langsung melumat bibirnya, bagaimanapun aku tahu ia pasti merasakan sakit sekali, tetapi bukankah ini yang ia inginkan? Aku hanya mencoba membantu, meski aku juga ingin merasakan juniorku berada di holenya dan-

"Ahh~ s-so tigh~ uhh~kyuhh~" holenya benar-benar sempit! Apa aku harus berganti posisi menjadi seme untuk kedepannya?

"Bergeraklah…" aku melihat mata Kyuhyun yang terdapat setitik air mata, membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku menjilat air matanya dan dengan perlahan menyatuhkan kening kami, kulihat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat aku mulai menggerakkan juniorku dalam holenya, hole Kyuhyun benar-benar nikmat!

"Ahhh~ minghh~ fasterhhh~ ohh~ ahnn~" desah Kyuhyun sexy membuatku mempercepat gerakanku, aku mengangkat kaki Kyuhyun dan menaruhnya pada bahuku dan aku semakin memasukkan juniorku semakin dalam ke hole Kyuhyun.

"AHH~ minghh~ lebihh dalam ahh ohh~"

"Inihh~ sudah paling dalam kyuhhh~ ohhh~ nghhh~" dengan beringas aku mengeluar masukan juniorku dengan cepat membuat Kyuhyun terhentak-hentak.

"Inihhh sunguhh nikmat Kyuhhh~ ohhh~ ahhh~ ahhh~" aku mulai mengocok junior Kyuhyun yang sempat teracuhkan olehku, tak hanya juniornya aku juga mulai menghisap nipplenya dengan keras membuat Kyuhyun mendesah lebih keras dan ia pun klimaks.

Aku menunggu membiarkannya merasakan klimaksnya, setelahnya aku membalikan badan Kyuhyun dan melakukan doggy style padanya. Ini memudahkanku menusuk prostatnya dengan akurat membuat Kyuhyun menegang lagi.

Aku semakin cepat saat aku merasakan akan klimaks.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ming~ deeperhh~ fasterhhh~ ohhhh ahh~" aku semakin cepat menusuk prostat Kyuhyun dan-

Croott

Croott

Aku terjatuh menimpah Kyuhyun, aku memeluknya dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di ceruk lehernya, ini hebat! Ini pertama kalinya aku jadi seme! Dan aku merasa bangga bisa membuat ukeku puas-

"Hahh~ uke memang tak sekuat seme~ hhh~ aku masih mau lagi minghh~" aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun di sela nafasnya yang memburu, ia bangkit tanpa melepaskan juniorku di holenya, ia lalu memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin di atas tubuhku, dan selanjutnya aku hanya bisa menikmati saat Kyuhyun memuaskan dirinya sendiri dengan juniorku yang tak lebih besar dari punyanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END SUNGMIN POV.**

"Mianhae, kyu…" Sungmin menunduk tak berani menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tampak frustasi.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin terbangun karena terkejut mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun yang duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Ia bertanya ada apa dengan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun hanya mendiaminya sampai sekarang.

"Berapa ronde kita lakukan tadi malam?" tanya Kyuhyun datar membuat Sungmin tambah takut, ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti marah padanya.

"A-aku tak tahu, kau yang melakukannya sendiri, saat pertama memang aku tetapi ronde kedua dan seterusnya kau lakukan sendiri." jelas Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, ia mengumpat keras, kini ia terlihat seperti seorang yeoja yang kevirginanya diambil paksa oleh seorang namja.

Sungmin masih menunduk tak berani melihat Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya kau menghentikanku, hyung. Bagaimanapun juga aku ada jadwal rekaman sekarang dan sekarang bahkan untuk menjejakkan kakiku saja aku tak mampu." gerutu Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin semakin menunduk, tetapi sejurus kemudian Sungmin teringat-

"Tetapi, kan kau yang sejak awal ingin memberikan obat perangsang itu padaku Kyu! Itu semua salahmu karena kau ingin menjebakku kan?!" seru Sungmin kesal, ia tak suka dengan cara Kyuhyun tadi malam dan Sungmin sadar ini bukan salahnya, ini salah Kyuhyun!

"Arra! Aku memang ingin menjebakmu tetapi itu wajarkan? Kau uke dan aku seme! Jadi aku berhak mendapatkan itu! Karena itu memang tugasmu!" seru Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya, bibirnya bergetar dan kini matanya berkaca-kaca menatap Kyuhyun yang mukanya memerah menahan amarah.

"Ja-jadi, kau menggangapku sebagai bu-budak seks untukmu?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara bergetar, hatinya sakit saat menangkap kesimpulan dari perkataan Kyuhyun tadi.

Kyuhyun tercekat saat Sungmin berkata seperti itu, ia mendekati Sungmin.

"A-Ani, ming… Bu-bukan seperti itu-"

"Ani, gwencahana… Aku mengerti." ucap Sungmin dingin sambil beranjak menuju kamar mandi tetapi Kyuhyun menahannya membuatnya jatuh ke dekapan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan erat memeluk Sungmin yang berontak. Ia menggecup pundak terekspos Sungmin dengan pelan.

"Ani, ming. Dengar!" Kyuhyun meraih bahu Sungmin yang sudah tenang, ia mencelos melihat bunnymin-nya menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu, tak mungkin aku menggangapmu budak seks! Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu Ming! Aku hanya sedang kalut saat mengetahui kau menjadi seme tadi malam-" Kyuhyun mengecup mata Sungmin pelan "Itu menjatuhkan harga diriku sebagai seme ming, kumohon mengertilah." Sambung Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sendu menatap Sungmin.

**Grep**

"Mianhae, Kyu… hiks… aku tak tahu kau menjadi seperti ini… aku harusnya tak memaksamu meminum susu itu… hiks." sesal Sungmin sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Nan gwenchana, kita lupakan saja ne?" dengan lembut Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam ciumannya untuk menenangkan Sungmin.

Kini yang ada di kepala Kyuhyun adalah bagaimana cara membuat Changmin teman 'terbaik'nya itu mati dengan menggenaskannya, oke otaknya mulai menyusun rencana pembunuhan.

Tamatlah riwayatmu Changminnie~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di tempat lain.**

Terlihat seorang Shim Changmin sedang menata beberapa aneka makanannya di meja rias sambil menunggu TVXQ tampil.

"Kok mendadak aku merinding ya?" tanyanya yang entah pada siapa sambil menggelus tengkuknya.

"Changmin-ah! Kajja bersiap-siap sebentar lagi kita tampil!" seru Jung Yunho leader TVXQ itu sambil menyeret Changmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN.**

**A/N : Sesuai janji saya bikinin sequelnya nih~ SungKyu~ **

**Sumpah demi bokong sexy-nya Sungmin oppa! Saya ga tega bikin Kyu suami saya tercinta itu jadi uke! Dia kan nae prince charming jadi gak cocok jadi uke -_-**

**Ya, meski dia disisi lain manis juga sih (*,.*)b #tampangom2mesum-plakk-#**

**Sebenernya mau bikin ming lebih evil lagi, tapi kasian sama wajah polosnya nanti ternodai lagi, oh iya pengen bikin yang lebih hot sih tapi ya ampun saya emang sering bikin rate M smpe lemonan tapi tetep aja ga bisa hot -_-"**

**Mungkin ini karena saya terlalu polos #dor**

**Berhubung saya lupa mau bilang apa lagi yasudahlah,**

**Akhir kata…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**J**

**E**

**B**

**A**

**L**

**SungKyu(SUNGminKYUhyun)**


End file.
